In commercial vehicles, particularly for busses, highly visible mirror designs are used. These mirror structures protrude far forward a top portion of a commercial vehicle body. These mirrors have been called “horn” or “L-shaped” mirrors because of their appearance.
These mirror assemblies typically include an L-shaped mirror housing and a mirror support mount disposed at a second free end. The mirror housing is approximately vertical when attached to the commercial vehicle and points with the first free end downward towards the road surface. The mirror support mount is approximately horizontal in the mounted state and may be mounted by the second free end to a mirror support mount affixed to the vehicle.
Since these mirrors extend beyond the windshield and thereby beyond the forward end of the vehicle, they are greatly at risk of damage due to impact. In addition, these mirrors are often stolen due to the value of the mirrors and the attachment of the mirror.
It would be advantageous to further develop the existing mirror assemblies so that the risk of damage and of theft is reduced.